A new enemy? Who knows.
by Carme Kino
Summary: Past, present, future. The only sure thing in the lives of the Sailor Senshi. New students join Usagi and others at 10th Street High School. Are they friends? Who knows. A brother and sister duo blow into town. Wait and see what happens next....
1. Look-alikes. WOW!

The sun rises over the Tokyo horizon. The light streams in Usagi's bedroom as she turns over and squashes Luna, but Luna says nothing as Usagi continues to snore. Shingo comes in and smiles as thoughts enter his mind about his little tricks that he would like to do to Usagi while she sleeps. At the Hiwaka Shrine, Rei is up and getting ready for school. Her uniform is ready and pressed. Makoto steps out of her shower as the sun comes up and enters her room, making the shadows bounce around. Ami is already in her kitchen at the table eating breakfast. Chibiusa is already up and eating breakfast with Usagi's mother and father. Minako was still sleeping when the sun rose and her mother yelled at her to wake up. The smell of breakfast in her house managed to wake Usagi up in time for her to get dressed and take a little bite to eat before heading out to school.  
  
The 5 girls go to their respective schools, Minako and Usagi both being late again for class. The two girls start running up the steps to 10th Street High School. They pass the Staff Lounge and see a new girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing the same uniform like all the others. On her wrist was a communication device like that of the Sailor Senshi; the color silver controls the device. Along side the girl was a boy, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, dressed in pants, much like the ones the boys at the school wear. The boy looked at the two as they pass, noticing that the one with the weird hairstyle was wearing a brooch. Minako and Usagi run up the stairs to their class, passing by Makoto and Ami's class just as the bell rings.  
  
Hours later, in first class, the girl from the Staff Lounge entered Usagi and Minako's class. The teacher introduced her to the class as Rebecca Anasazi. The green-eyed brunette had taken a seat behind Usagi and beside Minako. Both girls had then gotten a weird feeling from the girl as she sat down; also they stare at her wrist where the communicator rests.  
  
As the girl was introduced to Minako and Usagi's class, the blonde haired boy was introduced to Ami and Makoto's class. Instantly, Makoto fell in love with him. The boy had been introduced as Willis Anasazi. He sat behind Ami as he smiled at her. Makoto looked a little jealous, but decided not to show it. The two received the same feeling as the first two.  
  
Throughout the day, the two new kids hung out with no one but each other, much like Ail and Ann. The two had eaten lunch together and still talked to no one. The girl, Rebecca, had taken a book out of her bag and started to read it. She looked up and started to scan the area to find a friendly face, but didn't see any. She did, however, find the girls. She threw a smile and returned her attention back to her book. The boy was eating the food his sister had made for their lunch. "This is really delicious, Rebecca. You are such a great cook." Rebecca didn't eat, since she wasn't hungry much since the accident that resulted in the move to Tokyo. Not looking up from her book, Rebecca answered, "You're welcome. Anything special you want me to make for lunch tomorrow?" "Doesn't matter to me. Everything you make is delicious." Willis continued to eat as he thought about the reason his sister had kept to herself all the time and stayed buried in her books.  
  
Hours later, the two walked home towards the Rainbow Street Bridge, passing Tokyo Tower. The two soon pass by the park and head towards the lake in the middle of the park. Rebecca looks up at the sky and sees the beauty of the sky as she wonders how her brother is taking his free time, now that it is just he and she. The two sit on a bench and Rebecca pulls the book she was reading earlier out of her bag and opened it up to the page she had marked earlier.  
  
At the Hiwaka Shrine, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Rei have all gathered in Rei's room, pouring over their homework. Without thinking, Makoto opened her mouth and said, "I met this really cute guy today." Everyone looks at her in amazement. "Oh, wow, Makoto. Where did you meet him at," Usagi asked. "School. He is in the same class as Ami and me." Everyone looked at her as she stared at her books. "Come to think of it, Minako and I met a new girl. What did this boy look like?" 'Blonde hair and blue eyes no doubt,' Usagi thought. "Blonde hair and blue eyes," Makoto replied. Usagi fell over at that time. "But something was different about this boy. It seemed like I knew him from another time. Maybe Luna can help us figure out who these new kids are."  
  
Meanwhile, at the park, the boy and girl pack up and head for home. It is a silent walk for a few minutes, until they pass Tokyo Tower once more. Rebecca looks up at it, smiling. 'This is where Zoicite messed up. Queen Metallia will be so pleased to know that we have made it here in the right time.' Rebecca stopped; wondering where that thought just came from. Willis looks at her. "Are you alright, Rebecca?" "Yes, I am fine," she lied. "Well come on then. It's getting dark and we have things to do," Willis smiled as he started to take off in the direction they were heading. Rebecca nodded and then started to chase him. 'They are here. I can feel it. Maybe two of them were those blonde girls from class. I got a weird feeling from them after all.'  
  
At the Hiwaka Shrine, Usagi and the others were still chatting and doing their homework, when Minako looked at her communicator. She thinks to herself until she looks up and mutters, "She had one on her right wrist." Rei looked at her friend. "Who had what on her wrist?" "The girl. She had a communicator on her right wrist." Makoto looked at Minako and thought about the whole day. "Come to think of it, neither one of them talk to anyone but themselves. Does that remind you of someone?" Usagi hadn't thought about it, but finally the thought of two new kids keeping to themselves did spark something in her mind. "But they can't be from the Negaverse. They look way too friendly." Rei hits Usagi on the back of her head. "Duh, Usagi! Did you not forget how friendly Ail was? Or have your meatballs pulled all the information from your brain?" "Ha...ha, real funny Rei. I'm saying they can't be enemies. They have to be comrades." "Usagi, do you even know the meaning of the word 'comrade?'" "Uh, someone that helps you raid a refrigerator?" All the girls look down in exasperation. "You are just so hopeless, Usagi," Rei said.  
  
Passing by Tokyo Tower and heading home, Willis and Rebecca talked to each other about friends that each have made. The shock came to Willis as Rebecca said she made no friends. "What's the point of making friends? We won't be here long will we?" "I don't know, Rebecca. All I know is that we were supposed to be here for a while and then we will be notified when we should relocate." Rebecca nodded in compliance.  
  
Looking at the clock, Mako thinks it is time for everyone to get home and let Rei get some rest. How sweet it was of her to think of her friend. She gathers her books as the others look at her. "Why are you getting ready to go, Mako-chan?" "It's late, Usagi. I think we all should get going. School is early and I know that you and Minako can't keep up the late arrivals much more. We should all get going." Ami looked at Mako and nodded in agreement. Taking her stuff and packing it in her backpack, Ami smiles at Rei and wishes her good night and sweet dreams.  
  
As the Senshi arrive home, the late night news is on the television sets of Ami, Usagi, and Minako. The announcer is talking about two juveniles attacking people in the park. Usagi thinks this strange and heads to her room to confer with Luna.  
  
In her bedroom, Luna tells Usagi that these recent attacks aren't Negaverse related. "You shouldn't worry about it unless you have strong suspicions about the acts." Usagi stares at Luna, while in Minako's part of the city Artemis is telling Minako the same thing. The two keep the information about the 2 new kids at school to themselves until it is really necessary.  
  
Across town, at the home of the Anasazi twins, Rebecca is in the kitchen working on the lunches for her brother and herself for the next school day as Willis is at the computer talking to someone online.  
  
"Why are we here? We need some answers," Willis asks the person on the computer.  
  
"As long as they are alive, you will stay there in Tokyo. We cannot let you leave until they are destroyed."  
  
"They? Who are you talking about, Willis,"  
  
Looking up from his computer at his sister, Willis smiles. "No one. Are you finished with lunch?"  
  
Rebecca smiles and nods. "I'm gonna go and take a shower. Is that Aunt Zel?"  
  
Willis nods and turns his attention back to the screen. "Don't use all the hot water. I have to shower, too."  
  
Rebecca smiles as she heads toward her room to gather her things to get ready for bed.  
  
Willis looks at the screen. The person he is talking to speaks of another that will join him in his search for the mission he is on. "She will look like Setsuna and be into sports."  
  
"Setsuna? As in Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"Yes. Sailor Pluto had a twin sister in the Silver Millenium. Her sister was sent to Earth, reborn there. You have no need to know further details. Her name will be disclosed to you soon. Just be there when she comes to your part of the world. She is a vital source in your mission. Do your best to befriend her. We need her for the mission to be a success."  
  
Willis nods as he logs off and heads to his room to get his uniform ready for the next day of school. He always hated going to school; especially if he had to wear a uniform. But since this is the only way he could mingle with the students at Tenth Street High School, he had to suck up his hatred and survive the pain of having to wear the same thing as the rest of the guys at his school. 'ROTC was much better. At least I only had to wear a uniform once a week.'  
  
Rebecca walks out of the bathroom and into her room in a towel and bathrobe. "Your turn, Willis." She shuts the door as she looks at the desk where she keeps her communicator that she wears in memory of her parents. Her mother was a beautiful brunette who always kept her hair up in a ponytail. The holder she wore was a light green color. Her father was a blonde. With beautiful blue eyes, they lived in, what seemed like, another time and had many fun times. Until the day the accident happened. The only thing Rebecca had left was the communicator that her mother gave her before she had died in the hospital room and a pen that she received before her parents were pronounced dead. The pen was like any ordinary pen only it had a symbol on it. No one knew the symbol's meaning. Soon, she hoped she could figure out the meaning so she could get home and save what was left of her life. She can still remember that room and that day. Looking at the communicator made her sad, but she had to move on. She had to live her life in the present time instead of the past.  
  
Willis knocked on her bedroom door and entered without waiting on her to say come in. He notices how she looks and walks over to her, giving her a reassuring hug. "It's gonna be okay. I know what you are going through. It's gonna be tough but we'll get through it. I promise."  
  
Rebecca turns to her brother and starts to cry on his shoulder. "I know, Willis. It's just us and then all the problems to solve and the homework. It's all making me think of mom and dad. How they always tortured us if we didn't do the work and always bugged us when we did do it. It's hard to live through life without them."  
  
Willis rubs her head in a soft circle. "I know, Rebecca. I know."  
  
Rebecca looks up at her twin. "Why do you keep calling me Rebecca? You usually call me Mouse."  
  
"Well, things change. If you want me to call you Mouse, I will."  
  
"Thanks, Willis," Rebecca said as she yawned.  
  
"You're welcome. You should get some rest. I'll be okay. I do have to shower and get ready for bed. See you in the morning?"  
  
Rebecca, "Sure. Lunch is ready and the uniforms are pressed and ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Mouse. For everything you are doing for me. But I can take care of my things and myself. But I do appreciate all that you are doing for me. Who needs a mom when I've got you."  
  
The two get to bed and the next day, at the gymnasium Minako and Usagi struggled through the crowd in an attempt to get to the front row bleachers for a better view of the girls' basketball tryouts.  
  
"Oops, sorry, excuse me!" Minako apologized as she and Usagi pushed past people. Usagi just barged through the path cleared by Minako. They finally made it to the front row and sat down, looking at the game. A tall girl with long, dark green hair was obviously the best athlete out on the field, and scored dozens of shots with ease.  
  
"Hey, who is that girl? I've never seen her before," Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"If you don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Minako replied crossly, "Just watch the tryouts."  
  
On the other side of the gym, Rebecca and Willis were watching the same girl. Willis was taking notes on her, wondering if this was the girl that he was told that would help in their mission. Rebecca was just writing in a journal with her pen.  
  
A while later, the tryouts were finally over, and the girl with the dark green hair walked over to Usagi and Minako, picking up a towel near them to wipe off her sweat. She ignored them, picked up her bag and began walking off.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Minako, and this is Usagi. We've never seen you around before, what's your name?" Minako asked.  
  
The girl whirled around to face them.  
  
"I'm Summer. I'm an exchange student from Hong Kong," Summer replied. She turned back around and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Well…she sure was nice," Minako remarked dryly, looking at where Summer left. She turned around, and saw Usagi staring at shock in the direction of where Summer had gone. "Usagi? What is it?" Summer asked.  
  
"She has a communicator on her wrist…and…I just noticed something…don't you seem to notice something similar about her and Setsuna?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, definitely," Minako replied, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger idly. She looked at her watch. "Hey, school's out. Let's go talk to the others!" With that, Minako dragged Usagi off.  
  
Around 7:00 P.M., Usagi, Chibiusa, Makoto, and Ami are walking past Tokyo Park as they hear a woman scream. The four girls run to see what happened. As they see the woman, a figure behind her stares menacingly at the quad.  
  
"Time to transform," Usagi exclaims.  
  
All four girls transform into Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. Unfortunately, the girls didn't know they had a spy in the trees. The girl watched as the girls transformed, staring in horror.  
  
Willis walks up to the tree that the girl was hiding in, not paying attention to the once ordinary girls, now Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Rebecca, come down from there."  
  
Wasting no time, Rebecca was out of the tree and running towards the Senshi. She jumps at Usagi, knocking her down on the ground.  
  
Willis stared wide-eyed at his sister. What happened to her? 'I wonder why she flew off the handle,' he thought as he wrestled Rebecca off Usagi.  
  
"What is your malfunction," Makoto asks.  
  
"Watch your back. They won't be here protecting you forever, Princess," Rebecca stated, walking away as she glares at Usagi.  
  
As the four girls watch Rebecca and Willis walk away, the pen in Rebecca's pocket begins to glow. As the glow becomes brighter, the symbol becomes visible on the top. Rebecca, however, doesn't pay any attention. The pen has done this many times but had always died down. This time, the glow grew brighter. Rebecca stared at her pen and watched the symbol as it showed up and wondered what the meaning of it was.  
  
The light engulfed the two walkers and the wind swirled around them, but nothing happened. They continued, calmly, on their way home.  
  
As Rebecca and Willis leave, the figure that once stared at Usagi and the others vanished. They turn around to see what they were about to fight, but saw nothing but a confused woman. They helped her up as they wondered about the figure. Why had it vanished when Rebecca and Willis left was the question on the girls' minds.  
  
"They didn't seem to be affected by that figure," Makoto piped out.  
  
Back at home, Rebecca walks into her room taking the pen out of her pocket and placing it on her dresser.  
  
Willis walks in her room, looking a little angry. "What is your problem? Why did you attack her like that?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Willis. Something triggered my anger and I just exploded. They looked so familiar to me. It's like I knew them from some other place. But we've just moved here, Willis. How can I know them?"  
  
'Our past. This is not supposed to happen.  
  
She's altered the future.' Willis stared at his sister, knowing she had no idea how they knew them. How he wished he could let her in on the secret, but was sworn to secrecy. "I have to tell her. And soon," Willis rambled out loud.  
  
Rebecca looked at her brother with a little concern. "What are you talking about Willis?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." 'Whew. Almost gave the truth away to the one person I have to keep it from.'  
  
Rebecca looked at her brother, who seemed to be concentrating on something that he was thinking about. "What's wrong, Willis? Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Willis snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Oh, no, that's okay. Uh, I'll get the stuff ready for tomorrow if you don't mind. You look like you could use some quiet time to yourself."  
  
Rebecca smiled at her brother and nodded in agreement. "Don't burn lunch. I have taken much pride in my cooking, and I would appreciate it if you didn't screw it up like the last time you cooked."  
  
"Hey, I can cook good. I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Need I remind you of the little barbecue incident at Aunt Zel's house?"  
  
Willis looked at his sister a little strained. "That wasn't my fault. I did everything according to the book."  
  
"What book? The Dummy's Guide to Barbecuing?"  
  
Willis mock laughs at her. "Ha…ha…ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. I did put the right amount of briquettes and lighter fluid. So, it wasn't my fault. It's Sam's stupid fault," he said, getting more and more angry.  
  
Rebecca smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. "It's okay, Willis. I was just kidding. I love your cooking more than my cooking. I'm going to shower and get to bed. Have fun talking to Luna."  
  
Willis looked surprised at his sister. How did she know he was talking to her?  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Willis. I may stick myself in books all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't read your email and messenger archives. I'm not as stupid as I look."  
  
"I never said you look stupid."  
  
"You don't have to say it. It's written all over your face. I just wish you would tell me what you are trying to do. Mom can't be brought back. No one knows that more than me. Do you think that being here is going to bring them back?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Think of it like this. She got sick here and died back home. The only way we can find out how she got sick is to come here and see what we can do to prevent her illness. It's been with her for years. Started in this time and ended up before we were sent here. Ironic or what?"  
  
"Don't start that crap with me. Mom and dad won't be coming back. Trust me. She can't be saved. Her illness can't be prevented." Rebecca rushes into the bathroom and turns the shower on. Willis goes to the kitchen to make tomorrow's lunch.  
  
Rebecca turns off the water in the shower and comes out of the bathroom with a bathrobe and towel on. She goes to her room to change and get ready for bed, but she looks at her communicator and decides to reactivate it and listen to the logs of her mother's conversations before she died.  
  
A woman's voice is heard coming from the communicator. "Day 19. I have been married for two months and am already about to have twins. I'm so excited. They are going to be wonderful, I already know about this. I hope they enjoy being around others that they know. My friends are going to be so happy that I am finally having children of my own, much less being married. For years they have teased me, saying I wouldn't find the right one. I guess all those years of crushes and failed relationships have taken their toll. But never the less, I found a great guy and am about to have two wonderful children. I can't wait. I know what I will name them. I do believe that I am right about thinking they are going to be a boy and girl. Well, it's getting late and I have a lot to do in the next few months to get ready for the arrival of my children."  
  
Hearing all this made Rebecca even sadder. She missed her mother and father. Although her mother's logs never mentioned her father, Rebecca knew that they loved each other more than anything in the world that they lived in. Continuing on with her trek to the past, she passed through the long and boring months of her mother's pregnancy until she reached something of interest.  
  
"Day 196. Many months have passed and I am exhausted. I don't know if I could keep up the schedule that I used to have. But the good news is I am almost at my due date. I have 84 more days. Then I will see my beautiful babies. I already know what I am going to name them. But we'll wait and see what happens. My friends visited me today and were so happy to see that I am able to carry two children to term with my past history. I miss my friends and the old days when we would just sit around doing our homework in the room. Back then, the two temple keepers were like brother and sister. Now they are married. She is so beautiful. But the old days are gone and here is the present. I like the present. Too much pain in the past keeps me looking forward and not back."  
  
'She knew what would happen. Why did it have to happen to her? For years, her blonde friends took care of us. But I don't understand why we were never told of what happened to her until we were sent to prevent her death. That would alter everything. I don't want to alter anything. I like it how it is. I want my mother back!' "I WANT MY MOTHER BACK!"  
  
Willis walks into the room, groggily. "Rebecca, what are you screaming for?"  
  
Rebecca sat up in her bed and looked up at her brother. She looked out the window and saw the sun come up in the east. She had fallen asleep listening to her mother's voice. 'I don't know what happened.' "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 7 a.m. You have been screaming and crying for the past 2 hours. Are you okay?"  
  
"I want to go back. I hate it here. I want to go home."  
  
"We are home. For now, this is our home and here is where we will stay. Now, if you want to take that up with Luna, be my guest. But right now, get ready for school. Lunch is on the counter. Unless you want to stay home and sulk, you are going to school."  
  
Rebecca gets up and dresses as she puts her books and things in her school bag while Willis gets their lunches together.  
  
She picks up an old photo she had taken when she moved to Tokyo. It was of a girl with brown hair and green eyes, much like herself. Only difference is this girl was in a white dress that went all the way down to her feet. She carried a huge sword and as a bonus a quiver full of arrows and a bow on her shoulder. Rebecca thought she was beautiful. The weapons made the girl look strong, but the expression was not reflecting the same look. She looked sad, as though her life was torn apart by one major incident and she couldn't go on in her trek or quest.  
  
"I know how you feel. I feel the same way, little girl. I wish my mother was back, as well."  
  
Willis walked in hearing Rebecca say this. He took a step out and knocked on her door. Rebecca quickly put her picture away as she said, "Come in."  
  
Willis entered, smiling. His expression changed when he caught a glimpse of his sister's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just looking at the only photo I have. It's of some weird little girl in a white dress. She didn't seem to be too happy. You wanna see it?"  
  
Willis shook his head as Rebecca took it out of the spot she put it in. He stared at it hard. Then he stared at Rebecca. For a few minutes, he played tennis with the photo and his sister. He finally figured it out, but said nothing. "She's a very beautiful girl, but her expression makes her look so…sad. But we have no time to be sad. We have to get to school. Now come on. It'll do you good to get out of the house. Why don't you go and visit a pet shop today. I'll let you buy a cat. That's if you want to."  
  
Rebecca looked up at Willis as she took the photo away from him and put it up. She smiled only a little. She loved cats. He knew that. That was the reason he said she could have one, though he was allergic to them. He hated dogs, but cats seemed to relax him a little more than other things he had tried to use.  
  
"Really, Willis? I can have a cat?" 


	2. Cats and Humans together.

He smiled. "Really, you can have a cat. I'll let you name it whatever you want. I won't even bother you about how it will mess up my room."  
  
Rebecca hugged her brother. She knew he was trying to cheer her up. It was sort of working. "Thank you, so much, Willis. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
'I have a feeling,' Willis thought.  
  
The fact is he's letting her have one because he knows somewhere down the line they will return home and it will be a pet they love and will take with them.  
  
They finish getting ready for school and head out at the same time. Caring not where they went, the two headed towards the center of town, away from their school. When they finally realized where they were, they were late for school. They then turned around and headed towards the building they were supposed to be at in the first place. They met up with Usagi and Minako as they were running to school.  
  
Rebecca noticed something familiar about Usagi, but decided to brush it off, since she had no real evidence.  
  
The two friends were left running towards the school, as the twins knew a shortcut. They were experts at this. After all, they were the latest ones in their other schools.  
  
The duo leapt into the air, leaving the two blondes on the pavement, running for dear, academic life. They ran faster than the girls and managed to make school before the bell rang. They sat down in their first classes laughing at the thought of Usagi and Minako being left outside and being late once again. The behavior of the two girls' seemed hasty.  
  
'Maybe I can teach them how to be on time. I should spend the night with one of these girls to see how they react to me being there. If they are distant, then something is definitely up,' Rebecca thought with an evil grin, which was wiped as the girls entered the room and took their seats.  
  
Rebecca's thoughts were returned to the unhappy girl in the picture. 'Who is that? She looks so familiar. Almost as though she is me.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher talking about a trip and the homework from the night before. She paid as much attention as she could to the teacher and her teaching, but she just didn't seem to be able to concentrate. The girl kept popping up in her mind. Rebecca closed her eyes and thought about the girl for a while until she felt a little dizzy.  
  
She opened her eyes to see that everyone was gone. The sun had started to set as she stood up to gather her things. She left the school and headed towards the pet shop in time to look at the cats, but saw none that she liked. She left the shop and headed home.  
  
On the way home, she passed by the park, seeing Usagi and a guy together, she assumed that he was her boyfriend. For no apparent reason, Rebecca looked down and saw this little kitten at her feet. It was multi-colored. Brown, black and white patches covered the kitten. She noticed it didn't have a tail. She looked in its green eyes and something sparked as she stared at it. She seemed to get lost in its stare.  
  
She broke the stare and smiled. "I'm taking you home with me. Is that all right?"  
  
The kitten just stared at her. It meowed and licked her hand. Rebecca had smiled as it did this. She laughed because the feel of a kitten's tongue was new and refreshing, seeing, as she had to leave her old cat behind in Texas.  
  
She hugged the kitten all the way home. She talked to it as though they have known each other for many lifetimes.  
  
"I think I'll call you Antigone." The kitten stared at her when she said that.  
  
"You don't like Antigone? Okay, then how about Cynthia?"  
  
The kitten meowed and licked her hand once more.  
  
"Cynthia it is. So, Cynthia, are you hungry?"  
  
The kitten meowed, then stood straight up in her arms. It was afraid of something. That something was approaching them fast, but Rebecca was only feet away from her apartment door, so she entered and closed the door real fast.  
  
"Willis, I'm home."  
  
Willis comes out of his room and smiles at his sister and the new addition to making their lives a little better.  
  
"Who is our new furry friend," he asks.  
  
"Her name is Cynthia. I found her out on the street. I didn't see any cats I liked at the pet shop, so I just left and looked down. There she was. The little kitten with patches. So I decided to bring her home."  
  
Rebecca put the kitten down and it headed straight for the kitchen.  
  
"She must be hungry. She's so young. Let's see what we can feed her."  
  
Rebecca heads to the kitchen to look in the fridge. They had leftovers. She didn't think that Cynthia wanted to eat human food, so she left to get some cat food from the grocery store.  
  
As she was walking home, Rebecca spotted something moving in front of her. It looked as though it was trying to keep out of sight, but she knew better. She stopped in her tracks. Something was definitely different about this feeling she was getting. Something told her to take her pen out and use it. She felt around in her pocket to see if she still had it, but she left it in her bag.  
  
'Oh, no. Why did I have to leave the only thing that protected me at home? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  
  
Just then she grasped something in her pocket. It was her pen. She stared at it for a while, just looking at the top, and wondering what the symbol was for. Something was urging her to toss the pen high above her.  
  
'Why would I toss a perfectly good pen above my head? It makes no sense.'  
  
She did as she was urged, but she took caution. As the pen flew up in the sky, the same light that had surrounded her and Willis the night before was now surrounding her.  
  
'What's going on? What is happening to me?!'  
  
Just then, Rebecca stared down at her feet. Cynthia was staring back up at her. She was sitting there, staring at Rebecca patiently, waiting for her to finish what she was doing.  
  
'Cynthia? What do you have to do with this? You're just a kitten.'  
  
'I am not just a kitten. I am your guardian.'  
  
Rebecca was freaked at this. The kitten had heard her thoughts and responded. Rebecca knew Cynthia was not going to be an ordinary cat.  
  
'What do you mean by guardian? You can't even stand on two legs, much less be my guardian.'  
  
'I am your guardian. Your mother sent me here to aid you in your mission.'  
  
'Mission? What mission? I am here to prevent something, but I don't know what because Willis won't tell me. What's going on?! I want to know.'  
  
By this time, the light was getting stronger and growing in intensity. The pen had stopped in mid air as though it was waiting on a word or more to activate its power. The symbol on the pen top came to be clearer as time progressed between the girl and her guardian. But still Rebecca had no knowledge that the symbol even existed. She had seen it on her mother's pen but her mother always hid her pen, so she never got the chance to ask what the symbol meant.  
  
'You want some truth in your life. That's natural to want that and you deserve the truth. Just do what your heart and mind tell you and all will be revealed.'  
  
She looked forward, bowed her head and then looked up. She raised both her hands toward the sky, lowering them slowly, and a bubble-like shield, following her fingertips, formed around her from the pen. Then she raised both hands towards the moon. She rose high into the air. As the white light touches her fingers, a green beam, emitted from the pen top, shoots up toward the sky. The light starts to travel slowly past her fingertips towards her elbows, outlining a pair of white gloves on both arms. Continuing the trek down her body, the light touches her hair and her ponytail holder immediately vanishes as her hair blows upward, changing slowly from brown to silver. Moving past her hair, the light touches her forehead causing a pearl-like tiara to form there with a large pearl dropping from the center of the tiara to the center of her forehead. Her eyebrows turn silver as the light passes over them to her eyes. She closes them and waits, feeling her sight changing with every passing second. Slowly the light leaves her eyes, moving to her ears, to place one pair of silver roses as it continues down her face, leaving a clear gloss on her soft lips. As the light moves away from her face, the girl lifts her eyelids to produce an eye color not seen anywhere. Her eyes are silver, but are speckled with fire and anger. Dropping her arms to her side, the girl looked forward, waiting for the transformation to complete. The light started down the girl's throat, placing a silver locket with the cameo of her mother around her neck. The locket drooped about a foot. The tank top she was wearing changed into a soft, white bodice as the light touched it. As the light continued traveling down her body, her shorts were changed to a matching skirt that reached to her feet. As the light moves down her body to her feet, she begins to spin. Her sandals are now changed to silver slippers. As this happens, a sheath appears at her left side, a bow and quiver of crystal arrows appear to rest on her right shoulder. As she completes her transformation, she raises her hands sky-ward, gathering the wind around her, the trees outside the bubble that surrounds her bend in the sudden gust of wind, some limbs breaking. The leaves flutter around on the ground. Some dirt flies upward, almost encasing her within the bubble. She then thrusts the wind, or air, downward, causing a small shock wave. As she lowered herself, she turned slowly, grasping the hilt of an invisible sword. She finally sets foot down on the ground. As she does, she slings the hilt outward, causing the double-edged blade of the sword to become visible and caused another small shock wave, hitting Cynthia. She stops with the sword, allowing a silver ring to appear on her left finger with the same symbol as her pen. She brandishes it as she completes her turns and placed the sword in front of her face as she stared at the complete darkness. The shock wave that hit Cynthia is causing a new transformation. The once kitten, now human is as tall as Angel. Her skin is white like snow, hair black as night and her eyes are brown. She is wearing the same dress as Angel, but sports the Jupiter symbol on her forehead. Angel looks at the almost mirrored image of the girl while a flash of a woman in a sailor uniform shows between the two. The woman has brown hair with green eyes and is in a fighting stance first then another flash shows her in a bed surrounded by 4 other girls. Two were blonde, one had dark hair and the other had light hair as two little children stand next to her headboard. The flashes leave as quickly as they showed. Angel walks over to her equal partner. They stare at each other for a few seconds as they wonder if it was the right person. Angel is the first to hug Cynthia.  
  
"Cynthia! How I've missed you."  
  
"Angel! Nice to see you again. To make sure you understand all that is going to happen, I will have to tell you some things. Things that I would tell Rebecca if she knew who I was. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, I don't mind. I just longed for the day when I would meet you again. I know that when I return to my human form, I will no longer remember any of this conversation. Go on with your wise and informative words."  
  
"All right. I know many things about you that you don't know. For instance, you don't know about your family's past. That's because your memories of your parents' stories were wiped when you arrived in this time. You also don't know who your mother is in this time period. Unfortunately, that I cannot help you with. You'll have to find that out on your own. Because you transformed, I am able to talk to you. Unlike Sailor Moon and Luna, I was disallowed any verbal contact with you until you became what you are right now. Your mother's intelligence and loyalty to her friends is what saved your life. The evil witch that cast the spell on your mother in this frame spared you because she thought you would be useful to her in the future. In the future, you are to become a very knowledgeable woman and many will adore you for that. But if you let this evil witch do this spell, your life will be in grave danger. That is why you and your brother were sent here to get rid of the evil that plagues this world. The Senshi can't do it alone. You are their guidance. You will meet your future mother soon. Just be careful and try to stay on the side of Justice and all will fare well."  
  
"Okay. Question. Can I return to my human form?"  
  
"You must know this first. When you are like this, your name is not Rebecca. It's Eternal Angel. The reason for this will be disclosed to you soon. Just like Summer, you will know why you were called Eternal Angel by all your mother knew and loved. So, for now, you must keep this a secret from all but Willis. He already knows who you are and who he is. He knows everything that you don't. Unfortunately we couldn't trust you with the information about this mission until now. I have been under Luna and Artemis' guidance and your mother's friend's mother was once the Queen of the Silver Millennium. Seek the one true princess and her companions and there you will find your truth."  
  
"Usagi? Makoto? Are they the ones who will be the allies?" 'What was mother's name?'  
  
"I cannot disclose that to you now. I am under strict orders to have you find out your life and to help you get your mother back and that is what I am trying to do. So please don't ask me anymore questions. Now change back before someone finds us here and want to report us to the psycho ward at the nearest hospital."  
  
Angel smiled. "Right." She closes her eyes, raises her right hand towards the sky, the light returns, surrounds her, her clothing changes from the dress to her shorts, and the pen returns, but disappears. Cynthia returned to her feline form. The girl standing in front of Cynthia now has her hair up in the ponytail holder and is staring at the little kitten, wondering what she was doing.  
  
"I must be losing my mind, Cynthia. I thought you talked to me. Let's go home." Rebecca picked the bags up that she dropped, the kitten, and headed home. She touched her neck and felt something strange. She decided to wait until she got home to check it out.  
  
As she walked into the apartment, she noticed that something was not right. Immediately, after dropping the bags onto the kitchen table, she headed to her room to see if everything was where it should be. The only thing that seemed out of place was a heart shaped snow globe that was still in a box.  
  
She walked over to it, looking around carefully, and picked it up. The carousel horse had a brown mane, the saddle was white while the blanket was a golden yellow color. The base of the globe was decorated in silver and yellow. It had yellow roses covering the base while the center was mainly ribbons and beads.  
  
Turning it over, she saw a key. She turned it and "All the Pretty Horses" started to play. She set it down and listened intently to the music. Something flashed in her mind. It was like a mental picture of a boy giving this exact same item to a girl. The same girl in the photo.  
  
'What does this have to do with me? It makes no sense whatsoever,' she thought.  
  
Then she looked down at the cat, thinking it had just smiled at her.  
  
'You're losing it, Rebecca. Get a grip. Cynthia can't talk and she can't smile. She is a cat and cat's do not smile, talk or whisper.'  
  
Cynthia looked like she was going to burst. She wanted to show her friend who she really was, but knew if she did, the whole mission would be compromised and the future would be altered.  
  
'Not like it hasn't been altered already. I am not supposed to be here. And neither are they. The queen really screwed up sending us here. I wonder if she sent the boy that the princess was so fond of?'  
  
Rebecca reached into the box where she had recently pulled the snow globe and pulled out a framed photo of a boy handing a girl in a green sundress a purple rose. She was drawn to this picture. She knew that purple roses were rare and only grew in one spot. But the rose was not what she was studying. It was the boy. He looked so familiar to her, yet he was a stranger.  
  
She ran her hand over the glass of the frame as one name came to her mind but she was too scared to speak it. The boy was really charming and she had the feeling that she knew him, but if she said his name, that would jinx any chance she would have of finding him and getting the truth from him.  
  
Rebecca stared at the photo as she started to cry. 'Not again. Willis has been so strong for me. I must return the favor. I have to be strong.' No matter what she told herself, she continued crying until the room was filled with a bright light. It had a strong green hue to it.  
  
The light grew in intensity, making some strange things happen to the room and inhabitants. The cat once more transformed to her human form, but Rebecca took no notice for she was still crying. When she decided to stop, the cat returned to feline form and just meowed.  
  
A tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. He was standing behind Rebecca and Cynthia.  
  
His clothing was gold and his armor was white. The breastplate was huge, but fit snugly across his chest. The mail was the same color, only it was made of small links instead of the medium type of medieval England. His foot guards were of the strongest platinum and his shin guards were of the same metal. His sword was resting on his left shoulder and his shield had a thunder bolt on it.  
  
As soon as the light dissipated and Cynthia returned to normal, so did the man. Only instead of the man, it was Willis. He walked over to his sister to comfort her.  
  
"Bad day, Becka?"  
  
"You have no idea." She showed him the photo of the boy and the snow globe. He stared at each.  
  
"Why are you showing these to me?"  
  
"You know more about why we are here than I do. Maybe you could tell me."  
  
"Sorry. I can't do that," Willis says as he walks out of the room.  
  
Rebecca turned around and faced the cat, staring hard at her. Had Cynthia really heard what she thought? Or was her mind playing tricks on her again. She didn't know. She could really care less. She just wanted her mother back so she could have a better life.  
  
Across town, at the Hiwaka Shrine, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa and Hotaru are all gathered around the Great Fire. Rei does a chant asking about the two kids, but she comes up with nothing. "I apologize for that, guys. The Great Fire has nothing on them. They aren't enemies."  
  
"The only logical explanation is that they are here to help us," Usagi bursts out.  
  
Rei starts to get a little angry. "Someone should let those meatballs out once in a while. They are starting to cloud your judgement."  
  
Minako couldn't help but laugh. Then she remembered the girl from the basketball tryouts.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan. There is another new student at school. Do you think she could be an enemy?"  
  
"I don't know, Minako-chan. Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"Do I look like the one to carry a camera every where I go? No, I don't. But I do have a piece of her hair and her name."  
  
Minako gives Rei the hair strand and tells her name. Rei does another chant and still gets nothing. Rei starts to get frustrated.  
  
"Bad luck Usagi is what we should call her," Rei mutters.  
  
Just then the Great Fire flares up, scaring all the girls. Everyone asks Rei what it means.  
  
"Something big, like a bright light or an evil entity has appeared. We have to stay alert. Even at school."  
  
"Oh, man. I still have homework and I'm not in school. Man, my life stinks."  
  
The next day at school, Rebecca and Willis are both standing at their lockers taking their homework out and placing it in the satchels. Walking out of the school, the two make sure they have their homework. Not paying any attention to anything that was going on around her, Rebecca bumps into a boy. She looked up from her satchel to see who it was that she ran into. The boy turned around to face her. She studied the boy closely.  
  
His short, soft, brown hair blew slightly in the soft breeze. He had beautiful brown eyes that didn't hide pain too easy. He dressed much like the other boys in the school. His attitude was different, though. She stared at him while she thought about the picture. He smiled at her with a beautiful smile. She realized that I was him that was in the photo. How was this possible? She had just met him, but felt that she had known him for a long time. How could he be the one from the photo. He was standing as tall as Willis.  
  
Rebecca stared at him for a minute. As the two looked at each other, Rebecca dropped her satchel. Being as polite as he could, he stooped down as Rebecca did, bumping her head, he picked up her satchel and gave it back to her. She smiled as she took it. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He extended his hand to her. "My name is Eli, by the way."  
  
She shook his hand. "I'm Rebecca and this is my brother, Willis," she introduced them to the boy. "You look like you were attacked. What happened?"  
  
Touching his face, "Oh, it's nothing. I just go to my work every day."  
  
"Oh. What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a martial arts instructor. I fight for fun."  
  
"Oh. Is it any fun?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I do like to get new students," he says, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. He extends his hand to Willis. "Nice meeting you. I have to go now." He took off in the northern direction.  
  
Willis looked after him at the same time Rebecca stepped in front of him.  
  
"I don't like him. Stay away from him."  
  
Rebecca turned around and stared at him. He was staring as he said this.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't go around him. He's not good for you. I want you to stay away from him. I mean it."  
  
"But Willis…"  
  
"This is not up for debate. Stay away from him," Willis snapped at her.  
  
He started to walk away by himself.  
  
'What is wrong with him. Why is he acting like this?' "Willis, wait!" Rebecca took off after him. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. She finally catches up with him and steps in front of him, making him stop and look at her in the eyes. "What is your problem? You don't even know him."  
  
"Just trust me on this one, Becka. You don't need to be around him." 


	3. Still in the works...

Angel, in a white dress, is standing in a sea of emerald green grass, her long, white wings extending from her back in a relaxed spread. She turns around, the wind ruffling her dress and blowing her hair, expecting to see more grass, is, instead, facing Eli, who has his head down.  
  
Eli was wearing a suit of armor much like Prince Endymion's suit of armor. Angel looks down at his shaky hand that was reaching into his cape. She reached forward, gently placing her hand on his arm, forcing him to look up at her and smile. He pulled his hand from his cape, clutching firmly to a purple rose that was in full bloom. He sweetly gives the rose to Angel and kisses her cheek as he steps back to view her reaction.  
  
She stands looking at the rose and taking in the sweet fragrance of its perfume.  
  
"This rose may wither and die, but my love for you is eternal," Eli says.  
  
She looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you. It's very beautiful." She leans in closer to kiss him, closing her eyes as she does so. She opens them to make sure it isn't a dream and screams as she falls back in horror.  
  
Rebecca wakes up screaming. Willis was standing in the doorway, looking at his sister.  
  
"Bad dream," he asked, nonchalantly.  
  
She looks at her brother. She knows exactly what he was thinking. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, well, I have some errands to run. Why don't you take Cynthia and get out of the house for a while. I know you hate being cooped up here with me," he adds as he leaves the house.  
  
Rebecca throws the covers off her, looks at the floor and smiles at her furry friend. She picks Cynthia and hugs her.  
  
"I wish you could talk. But you're just a cat," Rebecca says, as she puts the feline down and gets out of bed. She stands in front of her dresser, looking for her shorts and tank tops. She finds her favorite green shorts, that have four side pockets and two back pockets, and her favorite green tank. She gets dressed and motions for Cynthia to tag along. The Japanese Bobtail follows her. Going to the kitchen, Rebecca thinks about her dream while searching for some tuna out of the cabinet.  
  
As Cynthia eats, Rebecca gets a bowl, some cereal, a spoon and the milk out and prepares herself some breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Rebecca cleans up the breakfast dishes and gets her shoes on at the door, allowing the cat to jump on her shoulder. They leave the house and head towards the center of town to the retail district. They pass by some shops. Rebecca decides to do some window shopping, but she had no idea what she was going to shop for. While looking, Rebecca sees Summer and some other people. 'She really isn't into the light crowd.' Rebecca looked at Cynthia and smiled.  
  
The girl and her cat pass an arcade. A small bit of pink hair catches Rebecca's eyes. She stops and stares at the inside of the arcade at the girl with the pink hair. She chuckles seeing that she is playing the new Sailor V game. 'Just like Chibiusa. Always playing stupid video games.' Rebecca blinks for she has no idea where that thought came from. Rebecca stares harder at the girl and another girl who is standing beside her cheering her on for the high score. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and is pulled from her stare. She jumps slightly as she turns to face the owner of the hand. She smiled when she saw who it was. Cynthia jumped from Rebecca's shoulder to Eli's.  
  
"Strange seeing you here. You don't strike me as a gamer," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm not a gamer. I have no use for such insipid things."  
  
"Thought so. However," he said, pulling his other hand out from his back. "You do seem to like roses."  
  
He brings his hand up, producing a purple rose. She takes the rose, hesitantly at first. The beginning of her dream flashed in her mind. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful."  
  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."  
  
She blushed as she smells the sweet and fragrant perfume radiating from the rose.  
  
An image flashes in the back of Eli's mind of a girl in a white dress holding a rose and she was smiling at him. 'Angel?' He stared at Rebecca, wondering if she was Angel, the one he was sent to protect.  
  
'Why do I have this strange and sudden urge to kiss him?'  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you're about to ask me something?"  
  
Eli smiles and puts his arm out. "Wanna go somewhere we can talk?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not even…"  
  
Eli interrupts, "I know your brothers don't like me. But you are a sweet girl and I miss you. You are so special and very important to me."  
  
"Huh? Brothers? I have only one brother and what do you mean you miss me?  
  
With these questions, Rebecca becomes confused. As her confusion grows more and more evident, the sky becomes gray and overcast, causing most people to run into the nearest open door.  
  
Getting a little uncomfortable, Eli tries to calm her down. "I can't explain it to you, but two things can. Cynthia and that necklace you wear." A few moments of silence causes more confusion, which, in turn, causes the sky to become darker. Rebecca pulls the cameo necklace out from her shirt where she keeps it hidden from Willis. She looks at it silently.  
  
"How can Cynthia help me? She's just a cat."  
  
Eli looks at her, motioning for her to let him see the necklace. Cynthia was still perched on his shoulder. Rebecca gives him the necklace.  
  
Meanwhile, Chibiusa and Hotaru are staring at them, wondering what is going on.  
  
As Eli takes the necklace, he checks to see if any damage was done to the locket. Before he opens the locket, Eli pulls Rebecca to the alleyway behind the arcade. Chibiusa and Hotaru follow, but stay hidden.  
  
Rebecca stares at Eli as he concentrates heavily on his task. He runs his left index finger around the rim of the front. The face of the locket pops open. Becca then looks at the locket as it opens and a small cylinder of light appears. Chibiusa and Hotaru stare, wide eyed, seeing this happen.  
  
Slowly, a figure of a woman in a sailor fuku appears. As the woman's features become visibly clearer, Chibiusa gasps. She rubs her eyes and looks at the two again. This time, instead of Rebecca and Eli, she sees Angel and Eli. Angel then turns and smiles at Chibiusa and Hotaru. Chibiusa runs toward her. Hotaru yells at her, hoping to stop Chibiusa. Chibiusa blinks and notices that Angel has disappeared and Rebecca has returned. She ducks behind a trash receptacle before Rebecca or Eli sees her. She looks back at Hotaru, motioning for her to join Chibiusa behind the dumpster.  
  
Ducking, and with caution, Hotaru runs and joins her friend, who was watching Rebecca, Eli and the holographic Sailor Senshi. Thunder rumbles over head, making Chibiusa and Hotaru jump, but never move their attention from the Rebecca and Eli.  
  
Growing brighter, the woman in the sailor fuku opens her eyes. Smiling, the green-eyed brunette lifts her right hand to her mouth and opens it. Revealing the green powder in her hand, the woman blows it onto Rebecca. The wind starts to pick up around Rebecca and Eli. Hair blowing in the wind, Becca closes her eyes.  
  
"Who is that woman, Chibiusa-chan? Is it Mako-san," Hotaru asked.  
  
"That's who it looks like, Hotaru-chan."  
  
As the girls were talking, Rebecca opened her eyes as a backward four becomes slightly visible on her forehead. The wind is now a soft green- hued light that swirls around the two and then engulfs Becca, lifting her in the air, causing her to spin.  
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa look on, watching what was going on right before their eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a shadow attacks a woman. Makoto and Minako, walking by, hear the woman, and follow her screams. They look at the shadow, each other and then they nod.  
  
"Jupiter. Crystal Power. MAKE UP!"  
  
"Venus. Crystal Power. MAKE UP!"  
  
The two girls transform as Hotaru and Chibiusa continue watching Rebecca as she transforms.  
  
The wind and light surrounding Becca start to gather together at a central point. Her shoes are now silver ankle boots. Her fuku is silver, earrings are purple roses and her tiara is silver with a purple jewel. Her right hand is raised in the air, controlling the wind and light. As soon as she collects the air, she aims it towards the ground and lowers herself.  
  
Eli is now wearing armor and a cape, all silver. Cynthia changes as well. She is also in a sailor fuku, but is purple where Rebecca's fuku is silver. Her tiara is purple with a silver jewel. They all hear the woman scream. Taking her locket back, Rebecca nods at Cynthia and jumps onto the roof of the neighboring shop, waiting for Cynthia and Eli to follow.  
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa look after them.  
  
"Impossible. That can't be her."  
  
Hotaru looks at Chibiusa confused.  
  
Eli and Cynthia jump onto the roof, joining Rebecca. The three then start running fast. They run so fast, it seems as though they are flying with the wings of eagles. They quickly arrive at the destination of the woman that had screamed a few minutes ago and Mako-chan and Minako-chan had already transformed. The three, then jump down off the roof and in front of Minako and Makoto, as though they were trying to protect the girls.  
  
The shadow then released the once screaming woman to the group. Eli takes her to the side, while Rebecca, Cynthia, Makoto, and Minako fight the shadow side by side. Rebecca looks at Cynthia as she nods, shoving Minako and Makoto out of the way.  
  
Rebecca lifts her right hand, causing the ground to shake and dirt to fly all around her and the others, catching the shadow in its clutches. The dirt closes in on the shadow, as though it was being boxed in without no possible escape. The box shrinks quickly and pretty soon the dirt is returned to the earth and the shadow has disappeared.  
  
Rebecca looks at Cynthia, Minako, and Makoto. She stands and stares at them, waiting on them to believe what she had just done. They run to Becca and Cynthia looks her over to make sure she was okay.  
  
Words are never spoken between Becca and Cynthia as they don't have a voice to talk. However, they do use telepathy. Many times they have tried to let their voices be heard, but were never successful.  
  
"Wow. Who are you? How did you do that without any help," Makoto asked.  
  
Becca looked at Mako and then turned and walked away.  
  
"Gee, that was rude. What's with her? Does she have a problem answering questions," Minako asked.  
  
Cynthia looked at Minako and smiled as she, too, walked away. Minako and Makoto watched the two walk away.  
  
'You'll find out one day, Venus. One day,' Cynthia tried to tell her.  
  
Unfortunately, Venus nor Jupiter could read their minds, the two girls didn't get Cynthia's message.  
  
As she walked away, Cynthia and Rebecca both returned to their former selves. Minako and Makoto stared at this sudden change. The girls gasped, knowing that the new kids at school were there to help them.  
  
"The Temple. We have to tell Usagi, Rei and Ami."  
  
"Yes, we do. Let's go, Minako-chan."  
  
The two girls return to their shopping clothes as they run towards the Hiwaka Shrine.  
  
At the shrine, Rei and Ami are in Rei's room doing some much needed homework. Mako and Minako both burst into the room breathless.  
  
Rei and Ami stand at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong with you two," Rei asked.  
  
Hurrying to catch their breath, Mako and Minako start to talk rapidly at the same time, breathing in between each sentence.  
  
"New…senshi…Three…. They don't talk, but they are here to help."  
  
The two slow down and breathe deeply once or twice and sighs heavily. Then Makoto starts to explain.  
  
"Three new Senshi have arrived. They don't talk. They just fight. Minako and I just saw them defeat this shadow that attacked this lady. It was as though the girl had the ability to rearrange the elements."  
  
Rei and Ami looked at Mako.  
  
'Was it true? The ground did shake violently not too long ago,' Ami thought.  
  
"The funny thing is, the one girl looked like Mako. The other had really no resemblance of anyone that I know. Not even Artemis."  
  
"Ami and I will go and find Usagi, while you two search for the others," Rei barked out.  
  
They all nodded and headed out of the room, down the steps and onto their mission to find the other Senshi.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Willis and Rebecca's home, Willis has Eli in a room and is talking to him. Rebecca is in the living room, watching some television. She could hear everything that was going on in the room.  
  
"You have shown our sister who she is. You have compromised our mission."  
  
"You mean I have compromised your mission, not hers. She has no idea why she is even here. She needs to know who she is. Not be brainwashed by you telling her that she shouldn't know because she might not get to see her mother again."  
  
Angrily, "You have compromised this mission and for that we are going to have to destroy you."  
  
At that time, Rebecca gets up, walks over to the room where this little conference is taking place, opens the door and sees Willis, Eli and two other people, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry for interrupting." She notices the two new people.  
  
"That's okay, sis. Please, tell me what it is that you want?"  
  
"Well, I was not trying to impede on your conference, but you said "our sister". Who else is involved in this? And why did you say that? I don't have any other siblings but you, Willis."  
  
Willis breathes in heavily and sighs. Rebecca looks around at the people in the room, wondering who they were as she hasn't seen them before.  
  
"Rebecca," one of the unknowns had said. "We know this is a sort of confusing time for you and we understand. Let me assure you that we will not let anyone get mother or get you. Our mission is to protect the future princess and you are our duty. So next time you are asked to stay away from someone, please, for the sake of your life as well as ours, do listen."  
  
"Who are you? What right do you have to tell me what to do? You aren't my brother. Willis is the only brother I have and what do you know of my mother?"  
  
The girl answers this question. "Rebecca, we are the ones who have taken care of you when mother died. You are our little sister and Willis is to be the King of Jupiter. We need you to be brave and believe that we will do anything and all things in our power to help you stay alive. You are confused, yes, but we can help with that. Mother gave you a locket just before she left. But you lost it and recently received it back. The snow globe was from Eli, that is true. But the rest of the future events must not be spoken until the right time is upon us. Believe me, little sister. We know what is the best for you at the moment."  
  
Rebecca backed up against the wall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a sister and another brother? That was impossible. Queen Serenity and King Endymion had taken care of her and Willis after her mother passed away. Were all of her memories a lie? Was she to be the rightful heir to the Jupiter throne?  
  
Rebecca didn't care to hear this so she ran out of the room and out of the house, crying and hoping to run into someone that she knew would listen to her and help her from all her anguish and tell her that her memories of her mother were true. She kept running and continued for hours, not looking at the paths ahead of her. She just continued to run until her feet hurt, then she fell down on the soft green grass and just cried for what seemed like an eternity to her.  
  
The sun was going down over the city of Tokyo and Rei and Ami still haven't found Usagi, Darien or anyone else for that fact. Mako and Minako didn't have much luck either. The 4 girls decided to head back to the shrine to finish what they could of their homework. They walked up the steps, tiredly. When they reached Rei's room, they opened the door and Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were sitting around the table in the middle of the room looking as though they had a tough battle and were sleeping off any scars or battle damage. The late entrances walked in quietly and started to work on the homework that had to be done by the next day.  
  
Suddenly, Chibiusa and Setsuna both woke up and screamed, "ANGEL!"  
  
The others woke up and stared at the two, as did Rei, Ami, Minako and Mako. They all then looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Angel is in trouble. We have to help her."  
  
"Slow down, Chibiusa. Who is Angel," Rei had asked.  
  
"Angel is an old playmate of ours," Hotaru had explained.  
  
"How come I don't know this Angel if I am your mother," Usagi asked Chibiusa.  
  
"Because you never asked about her. But the fact is, you all helped to take care of her when her mother died. Now she is back, wanting to save her from her terrible death."  
  
"Who is her mother, Chibiusa," Minako asked.  
  
Chibiusa said nothing, but stared at Mako. Everyone followed her gaze and stared at Mako. Mako was getting a little uncomfortable with having everyone stare at her.  
  
"Okay, you guys. You can stop staring at any time."  
  
Everyone then looked back at Chibiusa.  
  
"Please tell us the story of how you know her and we don't," Usagi asked.  
  
"Set it up first, Chibiusa," Setsuna said.  
  
Chibiusa nodded, then started on her story.  
  
"In the 32nd century, Mako gets married to a handsome man, compared only to my father. She and mother make a pact that if something happens to her, that she would take whatever children she had and raise them as her own. Well, years later, Mako had a boy, then later that year, a girl. They have so much fun playing with the babies, that, years later, Mako and her husband want to have more. Only, they have twins. A boy and a girl. She names them, get this, Angel and Willis. Only, Angel never went by Angel. She always wanted to go by Rebecca. When Mako had these two, I was asked to baby sit them one day. I had a lot of fun because I love kids, but something was a little strange about Angel. She never wanted to do anything but stay inside and play with the cat she had. So that's what we did. We stayed inside and played with Cynthia."  
  
"Then, when the skies were darkened with the signs of rain, the angel of death came upon Mako and everyone went to visit her. Her two youngest ones stood by her bed, watching their mother die. They never knew their mother. Years passed and they grew to be very smart and Angel became more beautiful with each passing day. Willis grew strong and became a very learned man. Only, since they were old enough, mother had sent them somewhere to live with an aunt and uncle. The only thing they do remember is of the blonde women and the others who have taken care of them. Not too long ago, Willis had asked to be sent here, by the authority of the Queen herself. She granted his request. He thought it would only be him and his twin sister. What he didn't count on was the man that had loved Angel to be sent back to help with the mission he had asked to take. That man is here and he has compromised all that he knows and holds dear. The Queen has frowned upon that and had commanded Willis to get rid of him. She's out there somewhere now. She found out about her older siblings, but refuses to believe that she has a sister and another brother."  
  
Chibiusa looked at everyone, watching the expressions on their faces, except Setsuna. Setsuna knew that since Mako knows this, she wouldn't dare let her future daughter be destroyed just to save her life. But Setsuna knows that is the only way to ensure the protection of the future.  
  
Meanwhile, Summer and her friends were walking along, when she heard someone crying. They all ran to see who it was. They stopped when they saw a girl about their age, on the ground crying her eyes out in pain. Summer's friends laughed at her. Rebecca got up and tried to run away, but the kids stayed on her with every move she had made. If she ran towards a tree, someone from the group would stop her. Pretty soon she was surrounded with no way out. She couldn't climb the tree and didn't dare run through them. She sank to the ground and started to cry once more. One of them had a knife and was about to stab her. She closed her eyes, hoping to get the worst over with. She then felt a quick rush of air and opened her eyes. Summer had stepped in front of her, stopping the taunting kids.  
  
"Why don't you go home and leave her alone," Summer asked.  
  
The group left, wondering if their leader was worthy of her title. A few minutes later, Summer helped Rebecca off the ground, but kept a stoic face.  
  
"You have to be careful around these parks at night. Who knows what trouble you could get into."  
  
"Thanks, Summer. For protecting me from those awful people. I mean, you didn't have to save me."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Rebecca looked at her, quizzingly. "Care to explain?"  
  
"No. I can't tell you anything. You must search for your mother. Then face the witch that will put the spell on her. Your mother needs to survive for you to be able to go back home," Summer said, ever so less than subtle to Rebecca, leaving her staring at her while she walked away in the direction of the group of people she was with. 


End file.
